


Paper Planes Fly, Too

by bold_seer



Category: Lost
Genre: Airplanes, Community: lostsquee, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-12
Updated: 2009-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-15 06:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bold_seer/pseuds/bold_seer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No, 42F isn’t the answer to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Planes Fly, Too

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hitlikehammers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=hitlikehammers).



> For the 2009 lostsquee Luau.

No, 42F isn’t the answer to life, not to hers at least. But it’s _something_ : her future, written in stone on a paper ticket.

She’s had her drinks – too early, too many – and now she’s sitting in her designated seat, feeling just fine.

Airplanes are heavy, she reminds herself. Weigh tons. Somehow, it’s a comforting thought.

She’s used to what’s hard and heavy – pounding fists, raw knuckles. Frailty is what she fears, that of herself, that of the things she breaks as she breathes.

Yet her nails dig deep into the armrests during take-off.

She’ll be alright, though.

 _This time._


End file.
